doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who The Next Doctor/A Time Lords Rise Part 2: The Light Of Hands
The ninth part of the second series and the tardis has been stolen and another death is on its way! A Time Lords Rise and Fan Series Click here for part 1 http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/A_Time_Lords_Rise_Part_1 Click here for fan series http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_ The_Next_Doctor Story “No” Rodrigo shouted as he jumped in front of the laser getting hit by it “Rodrigo” the Doctor shouted pointing his sonic at the pipe “you will join the other Cyberman” the Doctor said as the pipe collapsed onto the Cyberman. “Rodrigo” Jane shouted holding Rodrigo “you are a wonderful lady” Rodrigo smiled “find love” Rodrigo said “I will” Jane smiled “promise you will forget me” Rodrigo begged. “I can’t” Jane was almost crying “just promise me” Rodrigo smiled “I promise” Jane said as Rodrigo smiled and rolled his eyes. “He is dead” Jane said “I am truly sorry” the Doctor said “sorry about what” Jane smiled “your promise” the Doctor said as he smiled weakly. “Does everyone die around you?” Jane asked “usually” the Doctor replied “there is too much danger” Jane muttered “do you want to go home if we get the tardis back?” The Doctor asked as Jane gone silent and then there was a large crash. “Delete” they heard Cybermen shouting as more Raston warrior robots came followed by Cybermen. “There are a lot of pipes” Jane smiled as they saw Rodrigo on the ground “let’s go” the Doctor smiled “yeah” Jane smiled. “The Doctor is here” Cybermen began shouting “a building up there” the Doctor said “we have to go to it” the Doctor smiled “there could be Cybermen in their” Jane said “but we have to try” the Doctor said as they began running. “The Doctor is escaping” a Cyberman shouted as they began getting hit by javelins “they will upgrade again” the Doctor muttered. “If they keep on upgrading then one day will they be invincible?” Jane asked “I am not sure but each upgrade only affects one batch of them but they do upgrade a lot” the Doctor trailed off. “Go inside” the Doctor said “where are you going?” Jane asked “I need to check something” he said feeling around his pockets “I need to get my sonic” the Doctor said. “Oh no” the Doctor said seeing lasers and javelins flying everywhere around him “I might need to be quick” he said as Jane ran into the building. “I must not be afraid” Jane said as she heard something “hello” Jane said seeing a dark hospital. The lights were dim and the atmosphere dark “where are the windows?” Jane asked “help” someone shouted “where are you?” Jane asked “please help” someone shouted again as Jane ran towards the voice “what is wrong?” She asked “I need help” someone shouted as Jane looked seeing a man looking frightened “who are you?” Jane asked “you ask a lot of questions” the man said as Jane saw a drill going into the man’s head. “No” Jane shouted as a Cyberman suit started to be put on the man “I am so sorry” Jane said “emotions removed” the Cyberman shouted starting to go towards Jane. “I can help you” Jane screamed “you must be upgraded” the Cyberman said as Jane began to run “where are you Doctor?” Jane asked “why so many questions?” the Cyberman asked “you just asked a question” Jane smiled “delete” the Cyberman said as Jane began running again. “The sonic” the Doctor said seeing a javelin landing in the war next to him “run” he shouted as he began running. “Kill the Doctor” a Cyberman shouted “we must win the war” the Cybermen shouted as the Doctor saw something on the ground near Rodrigo’s body. The sonic was making weird sounds “what are you doing?” The Doctor asked as he read the sonic “time energy influx” he smiled moving the sonic around as it was beeping. The Doctor then pointed to the building and it beeped at super speed “bingo” he smiled and started going towards the building Jane was in “I knew it all along” the Doctor smiled. “You are the Doctor you must be deleted” the Cybermen shouted as the Doctor pointed his sonic up “there will be no deleting today” the Doctor said. He pointed his sonic screwdriver “no more upgrading” the Doctor shouted as he pressed his sonic and all of the Cyberman started to have a fit. The Doctor ran as the Cybermen were temporarily offline “now I will save Jane” the Doctor said still reading his sonic “a Cyberman is in here no Cybermen” the Doctor began running towards the building. A series of javelin came his was as he entered the building holding the sonic up as he closed the door. “Help” the Doctor heard “Jane” the Doctor said as he began running to where he heard the sound. “You will be upgraded” he heard “no she won’t” the Doctor said as he saw Jane and the Cyberman turned around. “You are the Doctor” the Cyberman said “yes and where are the windows?” He asked “before the war we had to make bases where we could not be seen” the Cyberman said “recently converted” the Doctor said reading his sonic screwdriver. “Yes and you will join us” the Cyberman lifted his hand to his chest “I am incompatible” the Doctor said “but you’re companion isn’t” the Cyberman started going towards them. “Why are they here?” Jane asked “what here?” The Doctor asked “from the void” Jane said “they are scattered throughout the universe” the Doctor replied as the Cyberman stopped and fired a laser. “Here we go” the Doctor smiled “time influx” he smiled as the tardis was coming back “he is going to get it” the Doctor said “delete” the Cyberman said. “No” the Doctor shouted as he saw at least a dozen Cybermen “come on old girl” the Doctor said as the tardis materialised as the Cybermen started to circle them. “Here we go” the Doctor said seeing Mallion going round the tardis console “what is happening?” He shouted “you have gone mad” the Doctor told him “when you looked into the time vortex when you were 8 years old” the Doctor replied t him. “How did you find me?” Mallion asked “I had the sonic” the Doctor shouted “I knew I should have kept that” Mallion said. “Did he go crazy?” Jane asked “yes” the Doctor replied going towards the tardis console “you will die Doctor” Mallion shouted “bye Mallion” the Doctor said “I am posting a message for your next body” the Doctor said as Mallion teleported out. “Delete” the Cybermen deleted him as he started to regenerate and then the Doctor watched as the golden light came out of Mallion’s hands. The Doctor then switched off the screen “we should leave” he said “promise broken” Jane had a tear roll down her cheek “I am so sorry” the Doctor muttered “let’s just go to our next adventure I want to stay” Jane smiled weakly.” “Here we go” the Doctor shouted as he started to move around the tardis thinking about Mallion and Rodrigo as he stood silently for a moment just thinking about everyone he had lost and never for a moment forgetting about anyone one of those people. Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring Raston Warrior Robots Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor